Yu-gi-oh Duel Riders Zexal
by Gokai Crew
Summary: Three teens have been scattered across the Yu-gi-oh universe, wielding the power of the masked heroes known as Kamen Riders. These are their stories. In this story, Dan Hiryu wields the power of Kabuto, and must navigate the streets of heartland, and survive amongst the factions dwelling there.
1. Chapter 1

**Gokai Silver: Hello true believers. Sorry about the chapter order getting screwed up. My computer was having problems uploading the story and my crewmates decided to upload their chapters, and then upload my chapter later. But i digress, here's our fourth chapter, the first chapter written by yours truly.**

 **Disclaimer: Neither I nor my crewmates own Yu-gi-Oh or Kamen Rider. If we did, Kamen Rider Dragon Knight wouldn't be the only good adaptation, and Zexal wouldn't suck.**

Yu-gi-oh Duel Riders Zexal Chapter 1: World of Yuma

Dan came too and was surrounded by white. The walls, the floor, the ceiling, the lights, all were pure white. He felt his head, wondering if what he experienced was a dream, until he heard a slightly condescending voice speak.

"It's about time you awoke" Kabuto spoke while floating in the air.

"How long was I out?" Dan questioned.

"A few hours. You hit the ground rather hard." Kabuto replied

The duo then talked for a few minutes, getting to know one another, until Dan asked

"Where's my stuff?" Kabuto merely pointed over to the chair near the bed which had Dan's white blazer slung over the back, his backpack, and his duel disk. Dan got up and put on his jacket and shoes. While he was strapping his duel disk to his left arm, a doctor walked into the room, and seemed shocked that Dan was awake.

"Oh. I didn't think you'd be up so soon. Since you seem ambulatory, I'll release you, but you need to take it easy for a bit."

"Thank you Doctor-san, but where exactly am I?"

"You are in my clinic. A few of my nurses noticed you passed out and brought you in."

"Well, thank them for me, but I have somewhere to be." The doctor didn't seem very pleased, but he relented.

"Again, take it easy, but you may leave." Dan then walked out of the clinic, and wandered around Neo-Domino City looking for a possible lead on the rider cards. Dan and Kabuto began to talk and get to know one another, since they were gonna be partners. He eventually found a local park, where he came upon a sight that angered him. It was a boy in his teens with spiky blue hair with a few strands hanging in front (Grimmjow's hairstyle), bullying a kid after beating him in a duel. He then saw a few others get angry and confront the bully. There was a young boy with purple spiked hair with 2 pink spikes jutting up in the front, another boy with purple hair that reached down to his shoulders, a third boy who was blonde with green hair in the front, and a girl who had green hair who seemed to be holding the first boy back from attacking the bully. All of them had what seemed to be high-tech monocles that looked ridiculous.

"Stop Yuma" said the green haired girl "You can't just get into a fist fight with someone"

"I don't care Tori" yelled the now-named Yuma "This guy's a jerk and I'm gonna enjoy teaching him some manners." Dan decided to step in and have some fun. He then spoke out so the others could hear him.

"No. I'll teach this bully some manners." The others then turned to look at Dan walking calmly until he was in between the bully and the group. The boy with the long purple hair asked him

"Who do you think you are?" Dan merely pointed his finger up, and somehow the sun began to shine through the clouds, as if it was responding to his will. Dan then spoke with an even, stoic voice.

"Souji-san said this, The flying dragon, who can only be judged by god. My name is Dan Hiryu." He then pointed at the bully.

"What is your name?" The bully then smirked and said

" The name's Blaze. Now you and those do-gooders over there should leave before I put a smackdown on all of you." The others became angry at the bully's words, but Dan stayed calm.

" Souji-san said this, true strength comes not from putting others down, but helping to pull them up. Now, unless you wish to continue your pointless posturing, I suggest we begin." Dan raised his duel disk ready to turn it on when Blaze exclaimed

"What the hell is that?" Dan merely raised an eyebrow and replied

" It's a duel disk." Blaze then laughed

" You're using that dinosaur? You must be really pathetic. But if you want to duel you're gonna need to get a duel gazer." Blaze then pointed to the monocle.

"Why? The duel disks already create holograms of our monsters. Plus those things look completely stupid."

"Just get one. I'll even wait here."

"Fine. Can someone show me where I might locate a duel gazer?" The girl then pointed to a nearby store.

"Those stores sell duel gazers and D-Pads." Dan then nodded his head as a silent gesture of appreciation, and walked over to the store. He quickly purchased a red and black duel gazer, and attached it to his duel disk, slipping the eye part over his left eye.

"Now then" Dan said, ready to get the duel over with, "Shall we begin?" Blaze simply nodded and they both activated their duel disks/D-Pads.

"Duel!" They both exclaimed at the same time.

Blade smirked as he drew his cards and exclaimed

"I'll go first" he then drew a 6th card

"I'll start by activating Fire Formation-Tensu, which allows me to normal summon 2 times in one turn, if the second monster is a Beast-Warrior. Next I'll summon Brotherhood of the Fire-Fist Raven in defense mode." An armored warrior with a fiery raven behind him appeared and crouched down.

 **B..T.F.F Raven-3 stars ATK:200/DEF:1800-ATK:300/DEF:1800.**

"Using my Tensu's effect, I'll summon again, this time i summon Brotherhood of the Fire-Fist Bear". Another armored warrior appeared, this one was much buffer and wielded a sword, with fiery bear behind him.

 **B.O.T.F.F Bear-4 stars ATK:1600/DEF:1800-ATK:1700/DEF:1800**

"I'll lay one card facedown, and end my turn." a holographic card appeared next facedown next to Tensu. Daniel then drew his card.

"I summon Kamen Rider Sasword-Masked in attack mode" a warrior with purple armor, and what seemed to be a scorpion tail on its helmet appeared, wielding a sword with a small mechanical scorpion attached.

 **Kamen Rider Sasword-Masked- 4 stars ATK:1600 DEF:2000**

Blaze and the spectators had looks of shock and confusion on their faces. Blaze exclaimed

"What the hell is a Kamen Rider?" Dan simply replied

"A defender of the innocent, and the instrument of your defeat. I next activate the field spell Zector World, which raises all my kamen rider's attack by 300." A Desert appeared around them, and Sasword began to glow as its attack went up.

 **Sasword- ATK:1600-1900**

"Zector world has a second effect. Once per turn I can sacrifice one of my masked riders in order to summon their rider form, without the need of the required spell. Now Sasword, Cast off!"

Sasword pressed the tail on the mechanical scorpion down, causing the armor to fly off. A mechanical voice then said "CAST OFF: CHANGE SCORPION." The new Sasword had much slimmer armor, and the tail on his helmet was now part of a full scorpion decoration, with the claws making the eyes.

 **Kamen Rider Sasword-Rider-6 stars ATK:2200 DEF:1800-ATK:2500 DEF:1800**

"And since Sasword was summoned by a cast off ability, he gains an effect. He can destroy one of your monsters in defense mode, and deal you damage equal to their original attack. Now Sasword, poison sting!" Sasword leapt forward and jabbed Raven with his sword. Raven then disappeared in a stream of pixels.

 **BLP-4000-3800**

"Now Sasword, attack Bear with Rider Slash!" Sasword pulled back the tail on the mechanical scorpion, and pressed it back down, causing energy to travel up his arm, to the tail on his head, and back to the blade, which then began to drip with poison. Sasword then ran forward, and cut Bear in two, as the mechanical voice from before said "Rider Slash".

 **BLP-3800-3000.**

"I lay 2 cards face down, and end my turn." Blaze then drew his next card.

"I activate monster reborn, and bring back Bear. Next I'll summon Brotherhood of the Fire-Fist Gorilla and use Tensu to summon Brotherhood of the Fire-Fist Rhino"

 **B.O.T.F.F-Gorilla 4 stars ATK:1600 DEF:1000-ATK:1700 DEF:1000**

 **B.O.T.F.F-Rhino 4 stars ATK: 1700 DEF:1400-ATK:1800 DEF:1400**

"Now I'll overlay all three monsters in order to summon Number 57: Tri-Head Dust Dragon!" The spectators all gasped as the monster was summoned, but Dan merely raised an eyebrow.

 **Number 57-rank 4 ATK:100 DEF:2100**

"Now I activate Number 57's effect: I can pick one monster on the field, and my Dragon gains that monster's current attack, and I choose Sasword."

 **Number 57: ATK: 100-2600**

"Next I activate its' second effect: since you have more cards on the field than me, I can take all three Xyz materials and put them on your side of the field, taking up whatever zone i put them in until my monster's destroyed. I'll take 3 of your monster zones." Small dragon statues appeared over 3 of Dan's monster zones.

"Now i'll activate mystical space typhoon, and destroy your Zector World."

 **Sasword: ATK 2500-2200**

"Now Tri-Head Dust Dragon, attack his Sasword, Triple Dust Strike" All three heads on the dragon roared and sprayed out a blast of dust that seemed to attack Sasword, destroying it.

 **D.L.P-4000-3600**

"It's just a matter of time before I destroy the rest of your lifepoints. I end my turn." Dan simply drew his next card.

"Souji-san said this. The game is not over until the final card is played. I activate pot of greed, and draw 2 cards." Dan drew the cards and smirked.

"It's time to end this. I summon Kamen Rider Kabuto-Masked in attack mode" A warrior with bulky silver armor appeared on the field. On it's belt it had what looked to be a red mechanical rhinoceros beetle.

 **Kamen Rider Kabuto-Masked 4 stars ATK:1400 DEF:2000**

"Next I'll activate the magic card, Cast off, which allows me to tribute my Masked Kabuto to summon its' rider form. Kabuto flicked the horn on the beetle on its belt, and the armor flew off, revealing slimmer red armor, and a rhinoceros beetle horn rose up and attached to its helmet. A mechanical voice called out"CAST OFF: CHANGE BEETLE".

 **Kamen Rider Kabuto-Rider 6 stars ATK:2400 DEF:1900**

"Now i'll activate it's effect, I can destroy one spell or trap on the field and deal you 600 points of damage. Now Kabuto, clock up!" Kabuto slapped a small panel on the side of his belt as the same voice as before said "CLOCK UP" and he disappeared. Suddenly Tensu was destroyed as Kabuto landed back on his monster zone and the voice said "CLOCK OVER"

 **B.L.P-3000-2400**

"It doesn't matter," Blaze said, "Your monster still isn't strong enough to destroy my dragon, and even if it was, Numbers can't be destroyed in battle except by other numbers" Dan simply said

"I know that. Who said I was finished?" Dan then placed a spell card on the field.

"I activate Hyper Cast Off, which allows me to tribute my Kabuto to summon Kamen Rider Kabuto-Hyper Form from my deck. Now Kabuto, reach towards the future. Hyper Cast Off!" A small silver rhinoceros beetle appeared and Kabuto reached out and grabbed it, placing it on his belt and pulling the horn back, causing the voice to utter out "HYPER CAST-OFF" and his armor became stronger and his horn expanded, becoming wider and bigger.

 **Kamen Rider Kabuto-Hyper 9 stars ATK:3300 DEF:2500**

"When Hyper Kabuto is summoned by the effect of Hyper Cast Off, all cards on your side of the field are destroyed." Suddenly, Blaze's Dragon and the statues in Dan's monster zone exploded and disappeared. Kabuto was unfazed by either explosions. Kabuto then looked back at Dan and said " _Let's finish this, aibou._ " Dan then nodded and said

"Now, Hyper Kabuto, attack Blaze directly! Hyper Kick!" Kabuto then pulled back the rhinoceros beetle horn on the side of his belt, and the voice called out "MAXIMUM RIDER POWER". Kabuto then pressed the 3 buttons on top of the zector, and pulled back the horn. He then pulled it back and the voice went "HYPER KICK" and just like Sasword, energy traveled up to Kabuto's horn and then went to his foot, and he ran forward and kicked Blaze in the chest.

 **B.L.P-2400-0**

Blaze then dropped to his knees in shock over losing. Dan then walked up to him and said

"Souji-san said this, the true path to strength begins with acknowledging your weakness. Use this experience to better yourself." Blaze looked at him, understanding his words. He then rose up, apologized and walked away. As Dan put his deck back in its' case, Yuma could no longer contain his excitement, and ran up to Dan and exclaimed

"That was awesome! Duel Me!" Dan looked Yuma dead in the eyes and said

"No". Dan then turned on his heel, and walked away as Yuma stared at him, dumbfounded.


	2. Chapter 2

**Gokai Silver: Greetings dedicated readers. Sorry about how long it's taken to get this chapter up. Due to my absolute lack of knowledge of the plot of Zexal and my refusal to watch that piece of shit, my compatriate Gokai Red has taken over the main story, while myself and our other team-mate Gokai Blue will help edit and consult on the story. Meanwhile, I will be working on some solo projects underneath our team banner, so look for a new story in a few weeks or so. But for now, on with the show.**

 **Disclaimer: We don't own anything.**

Yu-Gi-Oh Duel Riders: Chapter 7: Dueling in the backstreets

As night fell over heartland city the streets became deserted, save for the cleaning droids that scouted the roads for litter.

"Ahhhhh" Dan sighed stretching out on a park bench "the quiet has finally returned". He took a sip from a can of soda he had filched from a soda machine.

"I must say the people of this city are a little too lively for my tastes" Tendo said pacing back and forth in front of him. Dan finished his drink and flicked it at the trashcan nearby, where it bounced off the lid and fell to the ground.

"Well at least we didn't run into boomerang head today" he laughed.

There was a beeping noise as one of the cleaning droids rolled past and plucked the can off the ground and deposited it into the trashcan. It turned and rolled up to Dan's feet and beeped as a small lanky metal hand appeared from its side.

"What's this?" he inquired crouching down to look at it. The bot flicked him in the head as a robotic voice chirped

"Littering is wrong BEEP". Dan rubbed his head and looked at Tendo

"Did that rolling garbage can just assault me?". Tendo laughed

"I do believe so"

"No tin can is going to assault me" he growled jumping to his feet, and delivered a nice clean kick to the droids undercarriage sending it flying upwards and into the grass a few feet away.

"Do you feel like a man now? Picking on cleaning droids" Tendo asked

"Oh shut up" Dan told him "it had it coming". The bot brought itself to an upright position as its eyes darkened from blue to a deep shade of red.

"Ooh looks like you pissed it off" Tendo said floating upwards and sitting on a tree branch. "What's it going to do throw garbage at me?" Dan snorted turning his back on it.

The lights on top of the bots head began to flash and a low siren sounded.

"You've done it now" Tendo giggled as a swarm of cleaning bots converged on their position.

"I didn't mean it" Dan cried attempting to climb the tree trunk "honest I didn't". As the small metal hands clasped onto his legs and dragged him down into their swarming mass Dan felt a sharp pain in his head and he fell unconscious.

There was a clunk as Dan hit his head on the bottom of the dumpster. He moaned in pain.

"Stupid trash cans" he muttered as he climbed out of the dumpster and dusted himself off.

"Well looks like you had quite the ride" Tendo said now in Rider form.

"You were a real help" Dan growled "where are we?". Kabuto shrugged and pointed to the wall in front of him

"Someplace to do with that I guess". Dan turned and saw what he was pointing at, a long purple snake coiled around a biker helmet was spray painted onto the wall. He scratched his head

"I don't get it".

"Allow me to explain" came an amused voice as the door frame behind Kabuto darkened. A tall man in biker leathers stepped out into the alley and turned towards Dan,

"This is the territory of the purple vipers" he raised his hand and clenched it into a fist "the most ruthless gang in all of New Heartland". Dan raised an eyebrow

"Never heard of ya" he turned and started making his way towards an exit.

"Don't you turn your back on me!" the man yelled as he withdrew a whistle from his shirt and blew into it. Dan suddenly became aware of multiple pairs of eyes watching him from all directions. Kabuto appeared beside him

"You seem to be having a run of bad luck today" he observed,

"oh really I hadn't noticed" Dan hissed as he moved into a defensive position.

"You see my friend" the leader said stepping up behind him, "You have two choices, join our ranks, or leave in pieces" a flash of silver caught Dan's eye as the leader withdrew a knife, "You will learn to call me boss" he chuckled. Dan ducked low and delivered a punch to the man's stomach sending him crumpling to the ground

"Respect is earned buddy, and you sure aren't getting any from me". There was a brief moment of silence as the situation was assessed by his underlings, before cries of outrage were heard and they ran at him with hate in their eyes. Shifting his body to the left he brought his foot upwards and delivered a roundhouse kick to an oncoming thug. The heel of his shoe made contact snapping the man's nose and sending him into the dumpster.

"Why you little" one screamed as he and his buddy attacked from the front and the back. Dan ducked low and allowed their bodies to collide before rolling out of the way. As he rolled to a stop he looked upward to see the remaining gang members crowding around him preventing any way of escape. A highly muscled man hauled Dan to his feet and held him there in a tight grip. The first blow knocked the wind out of him and he fell to his knees. "Doesn't seem so tough now" one of them yelled as a foot collided with Dan's head sending him sliding. "Get him up" a familiar voice commanded as he was pulled back to his feet and turned to face the speaker. "you chose poorly you little shit" the boss said "and now I'm going to make you pay for it" he held his knife up to his mouth and he licked the flat part of the blade "I think I'll take your tongue first". The leader grabbed ahold of Dan's chin and began to move the knife closer to his mouth. "Well crap this has been a great day" he thought to himself as he closed his eyes and waited for the pain. Strangely enough it never came; instead a clanging noise was heard as the knife was knocked out of the leader's hand.

"It's not safe to play with knifes" came a gruff voice as Dan fought back the blackness that obscured his vision. Suddenly he was picked up and thrown over someone's shoulder as it dodged and attacked the people around him. "hang on their mate I've got ya" the voice said again. As Dan's vision cleared he noticed the long blond flowing locks that fell out of the back of a hockey mask. The man wore a long black trench coat with a red sword stitched into the side. "Hold on" he said withdrawing a rope with a small anchor attached to it and throwing it up to the roof. With some careful maneuvering he scaled the wall in a few steps and did a summersault just for the hell of it.

"put me down damn it" Dan said as the masked stranger came to a stop before shaking dan off of his shoulder. "you're a noisy one ain't ya" he said removing his mask "shouldn't you be grateful? I just saved your ass". He smiled "the names Duncan second in command of the knights of the round" he extended his hand. Dan looked at him and frowned "I'm grateful and all but what do you want from me?. Duncan chuckled "you could say i'm scouting out new recruits" he turned away and watched as the sun painted the sky pink as it peaked over the horizon "those people back there have been invading our territory for quite some time". "I can't offer you much" he continued "but I can offer you a chance at payback in the future". "I think I like this guy" Kabuto said popping up besides Dan "he kind of reminds me of someone I know". Dan glared at him "where have you been?" he growled. "Oh here and there" Kabuto said "I think you should duel him Daniel".

"Why?" Dan asked "what would that achieve?" Kabuto stood and pointed to the sky "Grandmother said this, the way to a person's true feelings is through conflict". "That is probably the stupidest thing I have ever heard come out of your mouth" Dan snorted as he withdrew his duel disc from his backpack. "so I see you and your partner have decided upon your path" Duncan said as the panel on his arm folded outwards into his duel disc "I accept your challenge". Dan smiled "you can see duel spirits to huh, color me intrigued" removing his deck from a coat pocket he inserted it into the disc.

 **DUEL!**

 **Duncan-4000**

 **Dan-4000**

"Let's make this interesting" Duncan said drawing his first card "how about if I win you join the little group I'm putting together"

"And if I win?" Dan inquired, looking over his hand. "Then I'll leave you alone and none of this ever happened" Duncan informed him, "Suit yourself" Dan agreed.

"I summon Noble Knight Peredur in attack mode" Duncan announced as a blonde haired man riding a horse. Peredur wore a thin set of light blue armor and carried a sword currently tucked into its scabbard.

 **Noble Knight Peredur level 4 (1900/1300)**

"Is it that time again my liege?" Peredur asked as he calmed his horse. "As a matter of fact it is" Duncan replied "now I play the equip spell Noble arms Caliburn to have Peredur gain 500 attack".

 **Noble Knight Peredur level 4 (1900 -2400/1300)**

A thick broadsword appeared in Peredur's right hand and the knights armor darkened. "When equipped with noble arms spell card Peredur gains one level and his attribute changes to dark" Duncan explained "and with that will end my turn".

 **Noble Knight Peredur level 5 (2400/1300)**

"My move" Dan said as he drew his first card "I summon Kamen rider Thebee in attack mode". A warrior clad in a black jumpsuit and golden armor appeared in a splash of light. His shoulder plates and belt were both silver and displayed the symbol of Z.E.C.T. His helmet was fashioned to resemble that of a wasps as two silver antennae popped out of the top.

 **Kamen Rider Thebee level 4 (1800/1500** )

"When he's summoned Thebee can summon three Z.E.C.T trooper tokens to his aid" Dan explained as Thebee raised his hand into a fist, and three men wearing black bodysuits and bullet proof vests appeared. Their helmets resembled that of worker ants as they were bulky with silver antennae.

 **Z.E.C.T Trooper Tokens level 2 (1200/1200)**

The troopers lined up in formation and fell to their knees aiming their rifles at Peredur before pausing for instructions. "I'll throw down two face downs and that's all for me" Dan said with a smile.

"It's time to kick it up a notch" Duncan said "I summon noble Knight Gawayn to the field" in flash of light a man clad in golden armor stood with his sword embedded in the ground. He wore a blue scarf that occasionally intertwined with his long golden hair.

 **Noble Knight Gawayn level 4 (1900/500)**

Gawayn and Peredur locked eyes and nodded, each displaying respect for the others power. "Next I activate noble arms- Gallatin and equip it to Gawayn raising his attack by 1000"

 **Noble Knight Gawayn level 4 (1900-2900/500)**

"Battle phase!" he declared "I attack one of your troopers with Gawayn". Gawayn raised his sword which began to glow gold as the horse galloped forward and he raised it for an attack. "It won't be that easy my friend" Dan stated "go Noble sacrifice!". His facedown flipped face up and a card depicting a warrior taking an arrow for his comrade appeared, "when this trap card is activated I can change your attack target to another monster. Go bee" The rider jumped and stopped the blade between his hands before disappearing into pixels.

 **Dan- 4000- 3400**

Dan cringed as he felt a twinge of pain in his side "what the heck?" he muttered "why did that just hurt?", he shrugged it off.

"And now the bees second effect activates from the graveyard" Dan withdrew Thebee from his resting place in the graveyard. "When Thebee is destroyed by battle I can sacrifice one trooper to bring him back to my side of the field". The wasp like Zector appeared and attached itself to the wrist of the closest ZECT trooper.

 **Change Wasp!**

The trooper was encased in the familiar gold and silver armor as thebee returned to the field. "When this effect is activated Thebee gains 500 attack".

 **Kamen Rider Thebee level 4 (1800-2300/1500** )

"Interesting" Duncan said "but it won't save your other troopers. Go Gawayn!" Gawayn lifted Gallatin into a fighting stance before jumping into the air heading towards the last Z.E.C.T trooper. "I activate last minute save!" Dan boomed as his other facedown revealed itself. "When activated I can return the monster being attacked back to my hand and cuts the damage in half"

 **Dan- 3400-2550**

Dan cringed as the damage knocked him backward and sent him skidding "now that's no fluke" he growled slamming his fist into the ground "what the heck is happening?". "you seem to be suffering from my psychic abilities" Duncan pointed out "they can be rather unforgiving on the people that are unprepared". "What? Your psychic?" Dan groaned climbing to his feet "what does that have to do with the pain i'm experiencing?". "Perhaps you should let your partner explain" Duncan said looking directly at Kabuto. The spirit shrugged "I have a sneaking suspicion that our opponent may be a psychic duelist". "A what?" Dan asked confused, "what does that mean". Duncan sighed clearly irritated at how slow this was going "a psychic duelist is someone who can make their duel monsters solid, as well as inflict real damage through those monsters" he said.

"well thanks for telling me about that earlier" Dan grumbled "but let's get back to the duel shall we?" he asked as he drew his next card.

"this next card is one of my favorites" Dan chuckled "I summon Kamen rider Drake for backup".

A dragonfly themed warrior appeared beside Thebee. He wore a black jumpsuit with blue armor decorating his upper body. A white and red wing protruded from his midsection and covered his right shoulder, and his mask was made up of a dragonfly's body running down the center with two blue lenses that looked like wings.

 **Kamen Rider Drake level 3 (1300/1500)**

"he may not seem like much now but he has an interesting effect" Dan explained as he stuck his hand in his pocket and withdrew a gold coin. "You see once per turn I can flip a coin and depending on the results I can destroy a card you control. Let's give it a try shall we?". Placing the coin between his thumb and pointer finger he gave it a flick high into the air, before catching it in his hand. "Here's how the effect works, when it turns up heads I can negate the effect of a spell card for the rest of my turn. If it's heads I can negate a monster's effect. He looked at the coin and smiled

"Looks like your Gallatin has lost its magic" Dan boomed as the sword that Gawain held began to rust and crumble.

 **Noble Knight Gawayn level 4 (2900-1900/500)**

"Battle phase!" he announced "go Bee attack Gawain". The bee shifted the wasp on his wrist so that the stinger faced forward. "rider sting" he said before charging at the knight.

" **Rider Sting!"**

The zector announced as a spark of electricity ran up the rider's arm and back down. As the punch made contact with Gawain causing him to explode.

 **Duncan 4000- 3600**

"And since drake activated his effect this turn he can't attack so two cards will be all for me" Dan concluded as the two holograms appeared before him "show me what you got"

"All right now we're getting somewhere" Duncan laughed as he took off his coat and set it on the ground "I was starting to think she was mistaken". "well whoever she is, she sure knows how to pick them" Dan snorted.

"I Guess so" Duncan said "but enough chit chat, I activate mystical space typhoon allowing me to destroy my noble arms spell card" Caliburn's blade shattered as the spell card left the field and with it peredur's armor returned to its silver color.

 **Noble Knight Peredur level 4 (2400-1900/1300)**

"Why would he do that?" Kabuto asked scratching his head "it just leaves his monster open for an attack from Thebee"

"I'm glad you asked" Duncan snickered "because now that peredur is level five he's ripe for an upgrade" He placed a monster card on his duel disc "Come forth Lady of the Lake". A young girl clutching a long sword appeared next to Peredur. She wore a short blue dress and her long golden hair wrapped around her body.

 **Lady of the Lake level 1 –tuner- (200/1800)**

"Now it's time for something long lost to this city" Duncan declared. "I tune level one Lady of the lake with level four noble Knight Peredur. Come forth warrior of blackened heart! I Synchro summon Ignoble Knight of High Laundsallyn" the lady of the lake rose into the air and became two greenish rings that surrounded Peredur's legs and head as he turned into three shining stars. Stepping forth from a dark void was a man clad in pure black armor, it glowed with a purple radiance, and he wielded a glowing sword.

 **Ignoble Knight of High Laundsallyn level 5 (2100/900)**

"Now I activate his effect allowing me to equip one noble arms spell card from my graveyard so I choose the sword with the greatest power Noble arms- Gallatin" the thick bladed sword appeared once again as the dark night grasped it in his other hand.

 **Ignoble Knight of High Laundsallyn level 5 (2100-3100/900)**

"Next I shall have my ignoble knight slay Kamen rider Drake" he ordered as his ignoble knight charged up his energy sword and cut drake in half"

 **Dan 2550-750**

"I'll give you one more turn to shift the tides in your favor turn end" Duncan concluded

"all right it's time to make a comeback" Dan said flicking his thumb across his nose "when I have three cards with the words Z.E.C.T. or Kamen Rider in their name I can activate this" one of the cards face down in front of him flipped face up. "it's called Riders last stand" he explained "and it allows me to summon the same amount of rider cards from my hand as I have in my graveyard meaning three new combatants will be joining the Fray. Come forth Punch Hopper, Kick Hopper, and the star of our show Kamen Rider Kabuto"

Two people clad in similar armors appeared side by side on the field. One wore a silver and green chest plate with silver and green coloring and had a spring like mechanism attached to his leg. The other wore the same armor but instead of green and silver it was grey and silver, with the spring mechanism attached to his arm. Both wore helmets with piercing red eyes, and two points on the sides of the helmet in the shape of grasshopper legs. The familiar red armored stag beetle rider appeared next to them and raised his hand to the sky. "Grandmother said this, the man with the most power is not always the victor." Kick hopper snorted "I envy you, you'll be going to hell real soon" "let's go Aniki" Punch Hopper said taking his fighting stance.

 **Kamen Rider Kick Hopper level 4 (1800/1300)**

 **Kamen Rider Punch Hopper level 4 (1700/1200)**

 **Kamen Rider Kabuto level 6 (2400/1900)**

"Next I activate Zector swarm from my hand" Dan roared as the spell card revealed itself. It depicted every zector attacking a native worm. "When I have four or more rider cards on the field they now gain 200 attack for every other rider on the field"

 **Kamen Rider Kick Hopper level 4 (1800-2600/1300)**

 **Kamen Rider Punch Hopper level 4 (1700-2500/1200)**

 **Kamen Rider Kabuto level 6 (2400-3200/1900)**

 **Kamen Rider Thebee level 4 (2300 -3100/1500** )

"Kabuto take out his Knight" Dan commanded as Kabuto pressed the three buttons on the side of the Kabuto zector and flicked the horn lever back and forth in a fluid motion.

 **3!**

 **2!**

 **1!**

 **Rider Kick!**

Kabuto's foot sparked as he delivered a roundhouse kick to the ignoble knight shattering it into pixels.

 **Duncan 3600-3500**

"Looks like the victory goes to me" Dan laughed "go for it guys".

Punch Hopper and kick hopper both shifted their grasshopper Zector's legs forward.

 **Rider Jump!**

As they flew into the air they shifted the legs back to their starting position

 **Rider Kick!**

 **Rider Punch!**

The belts declared as their blows made contact with Duncan. He skidded backward and smiled like he was having the time of his life.

 **Duncan 3500-0**

"The winner is Daniel" the Duel Discs announced as the holograms on the field disappeared. Duncan sighed "well looks like you win I'll leave you alone but remember the offer is still on the table" he picked up his coat and put it back on "see ya" he said as he jumped off the side of the building. Dan ran to the side and peered over looking for any sign of him. "that was one weird kid" he muttered as he turned and leaned against the wall. As he looked up at the sky something caught his attention, a small piece of paper floated downward. He caught it and unfolded the paper.

It read "if you reconsider here's our address". Dan snorted "he's persistent I'll give him that, let's go Kabuto we have some people to meet". He jumped off the side of the building to the top of a trash bin and rolled off. "I thought you wanted things to be peaceful?" Kabuto said condescendingly. "yeah but that was before I met someone like him, maybe they can unlock my full potential". "If they can get past your hard headedness first" Kabuto snickered. A vein popped out of Dan's head "shut up you useless duel spirit" he growled "let's just get going before I end up doing something I regret".

As the sun began to rise those who were awake would have seen a young man running through the alleyways of the less fortunate part of heartland city. And people with only the best of hearing could hear him muttering to himself.

 **Gokai Red: and that ends my first chapter of the zexal story I hope you liked it. -Turns to others- now we got a few things to discuss right guys**

 **Gokai Silver: Well there's a few things. 1: Just to make sure everyone knows, we switch worlds each chapter, going in rotation from the original series, to GX, to Zexal, then back again. 2. If anyone has ideas for an OC in any of the worlds, message us with a basic character profile, and specify which world you'd like them to be in. If we like them, we'll write them into the story. Finally, and this is mainly mine, I'm going to be holding a poll for people to vote on 1 of 4 first chapters to some stories I'll post, and the winner will be made into a full story. I think that's it**

 **Gokai Red: Oh yeah, that reminds me. I'm curious to know which chapters you guys like best, so message us or leave reviews and we'll post the results over the next chapters released.**

 **Gokai Silver: Blue you got anything to say?**

 **Gokai Blue:**

 **Gokai Silver: OK then. Remember to leave reviews everyone. Until next time, this is Gokai Crew, signing off.**


End file.
